Delirious
by Kokoro Daisuke
Summary: Garfakcy gets sick and ends up admitting something to Kharl in his sleep. *SHOUNEN-AI*
1. Part 1

**Delirious**

  
*waves* ^^; This is yet another lame attempt to pair Kharl and Garfakcy. Shut-up, anyone who laughs dies. ^^ So enjoy the fic! 

*

  
  
"Kharl-sama!" The sound of rather small, rather wet feet echoed through the stone halls of the castle. "Kharl-sama, I caught a couple more faeries!"  
  
Looking up from his work, Kharl smiled to see Garfakcy waltz through the door, a cage containing a couple frightened faeries in hand.  
  
"Glad to see you back, Garfakcy! But…" The Renkin wizard stopped and glanced over the small human. "What happened to you?"  
  
Garfakcy was soaking through and through, water dripping from his clothes, from his hair, off of his face. The faeries giggled, their fear forgotten for a moment as they cast their tiny eyes up at the soggy human.  
  
"I just chased one of them into the water, that's all," he replied nonchalantly, setting the cage on the floor and wringing his hair out. The faerie responsible collapsed into a fit of self-satisfied giggles, unaware that they were to be boiled into faerie soup in a matter of minutes.  
  
Kharl bent over to examine the faeries, who, upon seeing him, immediately started swearing and making obscene gestures. The youkai sighed and turned back to Garfakcy.  
  
"You should get out of those wet clothes, you know," he said, picking up the cage and turning towards his lab.  
  
"Wh-what?" Emerald eyes widened in sudden surprise, and the boy soon found himself trying to hide the sudden flush of red that had washed over his face.  
  
Kharl remained oblivious. As usual.  
  
"You should change out of those clothes. You don't want to get sick, you know." Another ridiculous grin crossed the silver-haired youkai's face and he patted Garfakcy on the head lightly. "I don't know what I'd do if you got sick. This entire place probably would come crashing down around us." At this comment, the alchemist stopped and chuckled to himself.  
  
Garfakcy sighed. Inwardly of course. As usual, it was just his imagination getting the better of him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kharl looked straight at him again, ignoring the faerie's terrified squeals as he dangled them over the boiling water.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied, grabbing a hold of his apron and heading down the corridor. "I'll go clean up around here, then." There was no reply, but he could hear the yelps of terrified faeries as they boiled to their deaths and couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
Either that, or it could have been that strange thumping inside of his chest.  
  
_"Kharl-sama…"_  


*

  
"Garfakcy? Garfakcy? Garfakcy, where have you gotten off to?" Kharl sighed and shook his head. He hadn't seen or heard the boy all day. The usual small footsteps and metallic clangings that sounded from the kitchen and the broom closet and down the halls were all gone that day.  
  
"Garfakcy?" he tried again. Turning the corner, his long white cape flowing out behind him, he peered into the boy's room.  
  
There, curled in a small ball, fast asleep, was Garfakcy. Kharl almost smiled. Usually it was the human who got on his case for sleeping in. Almost smiled, that is, was it not for the sudden, sickly fit of coughing that wracked the boy's body. He shivered as his frame convulsed with sickness, though he was hot to the touch when the alchemist placed a pale hand to his forehead.  
  
"You're so stubborn, sometimes," Kharl muttered, taking two steps back before turning and once again pacing out into the hallway.  
  
Humans were such frail creatures. That very fact frustrated him so, and seeing his human, his Garfakcy in such pain because of it only frustrated him further. Yet no matter how much he wanted to help, no matter how much he wanted to help rid the boy of his pain, he knew the only thing that would help was rest. And plenty of fluids.  
  
Didn't everyone say that?  
  
Yes…yes they did. Somehow, the youkai knew that wouldn't be enough. No, it would be far from enough for this human.  


*

  
The door closed gently and Kharl once more resumed his place at the human's side. A damp cloth rested over his head, the only way he knew of to bring down the frighteningly high fever that held Garfakcy in a pained delirium.  
  
No longer was he curled in a small, protected ball beneath his blankets. He had tossed in his sleep, at times crying out in frightened, desperate tones that even Kharl had never heard escape his lips.  
  
It alarmed him so, only made him wish he could somehow pull the boy from the nightmares that haunted him.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
Never before had he felt so powerless. He, who could create an entire legion of youkai drones to do his very bidding, he who held such power over life and death couldn't even help this tiny human.  
  
All he could do, all he found himself doing was sitting at Garfakcy's side, the human's soft hand clasped in his own, whispering unheard words of reassurance to him.  
  
"It's okay…it'll be okay," he found himself saying. "I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you."  
  
It was all pointless, of course. He knew Garfakcy couldn't hear a word he said, but somehow it comforted him.  
  
Strange how he found himself so weak at times like this.  
  
"Kharl-sama…"  
  
The alchemist stopped and looked up for a moment, feeling Garfakcy's muscles tense underneath his fingertips.  
  
"No…don't leave me…"  
  
"Garfakcy?" Kharl leaned a little closer to the boy, placing a hand on his forehead once more.  
  
The fever had gotten worse, as did the boy's delirium.  
  
Worry written clearly across his face, the youkai took the cloth and soaked it in the bowl of water that sat on a table beside him, placing it on Garfakcy's head once more.  
  
"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!!! DON'T GO!!!"  
  
His voice was wrought with terror as he grasped the thing nearest to him – Kharl's sleeve.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE!"  
  
"Garfakcy…Garfakcy, I'm right here," Kharl replied, unable to think of anything better to say or do.  
  
"Don't go…Kharl-sama…"  
  
Garfakcy's hands clung onto the youkai's sleeve in desperation.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
_{to be continued...}_


	2. Part 2

"Garfakcy…"  
  
The nightmares had ended. Or so the alchemist hoped as he gingerly cradled the tiny human in his arms. The blanket that was wrapped around the two of the tumbled from the chair and to the cold floor. It's folds trembled ever so slightly as Kharl raised a hand and stroked Garfakcy's soft hair.  
  
He still shivered from time to time, a motion that worried the youkai slightly, but he knew the worst had passed for the boy. A small smile curved his lips.  
  
"See? I told you everything was going to be okay. You'll be better soon, and then everything will be back to normal again. I promise."  
  
He sighed and held Garfakcy closer. It was a promise he knew he couldn't keep.  
  
_"I love you…  
I love you…"_  
  
Those three words kept echoing through his head. Over and over again, torturing him. Were they real? Or were they just a fleeting dream?  
  
He had to know.  
  
He had to find out.  
  
The curiosity was killing him inside.  
  
_"NO!"_ The Renkin wizard had to stop and mentally kick himself. "No…you can't think things like that. You can't…"  
  
He couldn't understand why he couldn't. He just couldn't. Garfakcy…he was a human, so small and weak. So sweet and adorable when he was sleeping…  
  
Garfakcy shivered once more and huddled himself closer to Kharl.  
  
"Yes," Kharl muttered to himself, gently returning the embrace. "Yes I can…"  


*

"KHARL-SAMA!!!"  
  
Kharl nearly fell out of his chair in fright as Garfakcy bolted out of bed.  
  
"What's going on, why was I in bed, I have to – "  
  
The human was cut short as Kharl placed a finger over his lips, a signal to shut-up for a moment.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No!" Garfakcy was already searching frantically for his apron. "But I've got work to do!"   
  
Kharl grinned and simply scooped the human up and plunked him unceremoniously into his bed again amidst protests of, "Kharl-sama!!!" Really, he was so cute when he was agitated.  
  
"You've been sick for a week."  
  
"But…"  
  
"You don't want to get worse right when you're getting better. I think you should rest a little bit longer."  
  
"But who's gonna clean up around here?"  
  
Kharl grinned. "I will, of course."  
  
"You?" Garfakcy eyed the youkai skeptically.  
  
"Sure. But, uhm...where do I start?"  
  
The human sighed and shook his head slightly. "Try watering the plants first, Kharl-sama."  
  
"Capital idea!" Kharl turned and quickly left the room. The door remained open ever so slightly, and from down the halls Garfakcy could hear various crashes and clangings of Kharl searching for his watering can. He really could be so disorganized at times.  
  
But that was all part of the reason he loved the youkai so. His carefree smile, his bad memory, his deep violet eyes.   
  
He had been the one who had taken him in.  
  
Alone. It was so dark. He could taste the salt of his own tears, feel them streaming down his cheeks, even as he sniffed and tried to be brave. Dark, dark, it was so dark. He was so alone.  
  
Then something moved in the darkness. Arms wrapped themselves gently around him, lifting him up, carrying him away from the loneliness, taking him away from the darkness.  
  
Kharl.  
  
He had taken him, cared for him.  
  
After a while, he offered him the chance to be together forever.  
  
Or at least, that's how Garfakcy had interpreted it. The words that had left the alchemist's mouth were more along the lines of, "Do you want to live forever?"  
  
"Forever," he had told himself. Forever was a long time. It took him quite a while to think of anything to say in return, but when he did it came out, "Will I get to stay with you, Kharl-sama?"  
  
Funny how he had been so naïve.  
  
Kharl had smiled, patting him on the head. "Of course."  
  
He had smiled in return and nodded eagerly.  
  
Maybe that's when it had all started. Maybe that was when he started noticing those smiles, those forgetful moments the youkai had, those eyes. Maybe that's when he felt his heart begin to beat faster when he looked straight at him.  
  
"I wonder if he'll ever know…" Garfakcy muttered to himself.  


*

  
Garfakcy was asleep again by the time the Renkin wizard had returned, his once white dress shirt and cloak smeared with dust and mud and soap and dampened with water.  
  
"Garfakcy…" He shook the boy gently, softly whispering his name. "Garfakcy, wake up…"  
  
"Huh? Kharl-sama?" Sleepily, Garfakcy opened one eye.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," he muttered, sitting up and yawning. Kharl could hardly hide his smile. He was so cute when he did that. "What is it?"  
  
The words almost stuck in his mouth. "Do you love me?"  
  
Green eyes grew wide with a sort of pleased surprise. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"  
  
Kharl drew a little closer, his expression suddenly becoming quite serious. "You know what I mean…"  
  
Garfakcy would have answered, really he would have, if Kharl hadn't quickly bent down and kissed him.  
  
Just like that, kissed him. It wasn't quite what the human had expected, but with Kharl, nothing ever was. Except for when he lost his watering can.  
  
"Yes…" Garfakcy found himself muttering as they finally broke away. "I love you…"  
  
"That's what I thought," Kharl grinned mischievously. Garfakcy didn't say anything, just let Kharl pull him nearer as he reached for the pin that held the alchemist's white cloak in place, and pulled it off. The sound of it dropping to the ground was music to his ears.  


End

  
  
Garfakcy: You had too much fun writing that last scene.  
Kokoro Daisuke: I did! I DID! *does a happy dance*  
Garfakcy: Oi. *slaps self* 


End file.
